Blood, Ink, Dirt
by joannahobbit
Summary: The team is presented with three cases that turn out to be connected. But is it a serial killer or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back after too long a hiatus! But here's the start of that multi-chapter case fic I promised back in like May. I hope you enjoy it. **

**For those of you who are interested: I'm now living in the Chicago area and have a job but need a better paying one (but then, who doesn't?). I'm also looking for a place to live and/or a roommate so if I don't update that often I apologize and feel free to nudge me to get me going.**

**Desperately want them but sadly they are not mine.  
**

**XXX**

The dim light of the candle placed low in the centre of the table illuminated very little. The woman occupying the space, hand delicately holding a glass of red wine, clearly did not mind. Her eyes were directed to the small, brightly lit, empty stage. She was alone and unmindful of the fact.

Max stood behind the bar observing her as his hands wiped the surface in front of him. She was a regular and usually came in with one or two others. He wondered however what had brought her to this place tonight and alone, for it was not her usual night, nor was she at her usual table. She seemed, not to be waiting for someone but rather, for something to happen; her eyes never left the empty stage as her hands played with the wine glass. Max shrugged and turned away from his observations. He had work to do and would figure out the puzzle later. Moments later the band assembling onstage captured his attention. Puzzle solved. He should have known but forgave himself; things tonight were a bit different. Max did not like different nights. The regulars would often complain when their favourite cocktail waitress was gone, or that a different band was playing, or that the house special had changed. Tonight would have lots of complaining; Angie had not shown up for work and the band was not the usual one of the night. But lots of complaining often meant lots of drinking which led to lots of tips. It was a trade off really.

The band started playing drawing Max' eyes back to the woman at the small table in the corner. His suspicions were confirmed. She had set her glass down and was now resting her chin in her hand, eyes now glued to the man on stage holding a bass guitar in his hands. It was obvious that all her senses were attuned to that man. She was not there for the music.

She did not move during the entire first set until, close to the end of the last song something caused her to jump. Her hand went to her pocket and produced a phone, obviously the cause of her distraction. Giving the technology an annoyed glance and the man on stage a wistful one, she gathered her things and walked to the door and out into the night.

Max listened to the band finish then announce their break. The bassist leaned to the leader and whispered something causing the leader to nod. The first man then picked up his instrument and walked off the stage in a hurried manner, pulling out his phone as he did so. Fifteen minutes later the band was back sans one bass player. Max wondered if there was a connection to the disappearance of the woman and the man, but not for long as his attention was called for by another customer at the bar.

Outside, the bassist exited the back entrance, into the dark alley, stopping short when he saw a woman standing there. Despite the minimal light he recognized her. He would know her anywhere. "What are you doing here tonight?" He could not hide the surprise in his voice.

She smiled; dim light from above reflecting off her curls, turning them into a delicious shade of caramel. "I must admit to overhearing the conversation a few weeks ago when you got a call asking if your band could switch nights with whoever played on Fridays. I figured I'd come providing there was no case. So here I am, and of course there is a case. I just got the call and thought I'd wait out here for a few minutes to see if you did as well."

The man smiled, but it did not quite reach his eyes. "I did. Drive with me?"

"Sure. I took a cab here anyway."

"Stel, you could have called me." admonished the man as they walked to the SUV parked behind the building.

"Mac, it's ok. I wanted to surprise you." She lightly touched his arm in assurance.

"No one else came?" his face was curious. Usually many of the team came to see him play. In fact, he could not think of a time when anyone came alone.

"I didn't tell them. I wanted to watch and listen with out distraction. You're so good: I really enjoy watching you play. You have sure hands." He was glad the darkness hid his warm face.

Mac changed the subject as he assisted Stella into the vehicle. "What do you know?"

"A man found in an alley much like this one; Asian, in his forties, some sort of puncture wound in his temple."

"Witnesses?"

"Not sure. Flack is there now."

The drive was swift and silent, both occupants making an attempt to draw their minds to the case and prepare themselves for what they might find. Neither being too successful as thoughts of the one beside them continued to intrude.

_Why had she come? Sure she was on call and free to do anything she wanted unless a case came up but why chose to come see him? And why come alone? His band was ok sure but nothing to go out of the way for. She lived on the other side of town._

_What was going on in his mind? Had he been glad to see her there? Was he upset that others did not come? She doubted that last one, Mac being an intensely private man never cared when there was a lack of fuss made over him. In fact, Stella was quite certain that he was embarrassed when the entire team came to watch him play then showered him with complements when the show was over. _

Arriving at the scene, all thoughts save those involving the case fled their minds. Ducking under the yellow tape, they found themselves in a surprisingly clean alley between a flower shop and a small clinic. Across the street from the alley was a shop that sold the kinds of stationery supplies one would expect to use in China; horsetail brushes, scrolls of thin paper, pots of ink. Positioned almost exactly in the center of the alley, lying on his side was the victim. His head rested on his outstretched arm, the hand at the end clutched into a fist. There was a hole about the size of a quarter in the temple but very little blood. If whatever had caused that hole had killed him death would have been instantaneous causing very little blood loss.

Stella knelt by the body and began taking pictures. Between pictures she processed evidence found on the body. Prying open the fist she first noticed a dark stain on the fingers. After photographing and swabbing the stains she continued her examination of the hand. Opening the fingers completely she found a small piece of red paper folded to resemble a crane. There did not appear to be anything on it but she would leave that for the techs in the lab to determine for sure. A few more pictures and her job was complete. Standing to her feet she cast a glance around the alley for Mac. He was at the end, taking photos of the scene in general. Stella could not help but take notice of his hands. Even encased in latex she could see the gentle strength that they were possessed with.

"Find anything?"

"Not really. There are some small pieces of square paper at the entrance to the alley. Some of the sheets have what looks to be a shoe print on them, but other than that no sign of a struggle or anything else. Is it just me or does this alley seem cleaner than most?"

"Yeh, it is pretty clean. But there is a clinic beside us so they might take pains to keep it clean for sanitary reasons."

Mac walked to the entrance of the alley, and looked across the street. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a plastic evidence bag filled with small sheets of paper and studied it. Then his gaze fell onto the victim who was being placed into a body bag. Finally he allowed his gaze to cross the street again.

"What are you thinking Mac?" Stella had been quiet during his observations but broke the silence when she noticed his face. Clearly he had something on his mind.

"Asian man, small sheets of square paper, Asian store across the road. It's worth a look." With a determined stride he crossed the street. Peering into the window of the shop he observed all manner of brushes and paper. Along the wall he could see pots of ink and in the middle of the floor was a pool of something dark and glistening. "Blood?" He questioned as Stella came up beside him.

"Only one way to find out." She pulled out her phone and within thirty minutes the daughter of the shop owner was opening the door.

"I'm sorry I cannot get a hold of my father." She said as she let them into the store. Turning the lights on she stopped short and gasped at the dark puddle on the floor. It was too dark to be blood.

"Ink." observed Stella. Obviously it had come from the shattered pot beside it and from the position of the pot it seemed to have fallen from the counter. Again Mac and Stella fell into comfortable habit; she worked with the main area and he worked the perimeter. The glass counter was almost pristine save for a few prints which Stella lifted. Mac called to her, standing at the entrance to another room. As she approached she was surprised to see what amounted to a very tiny barber shop. It had only one chair and the most minimal of hair cutting tools. There was also a lack of the typical styling advertisements on the way. Stella snapped some photos as Mac looked around. "Stella" He pointed at a photograph on the wall. In it the victim was standing with the girl who let them in.

"Ma'am?" He called the girl over. "Who is with you in the picture?"

"That's my father. He was born here but my grandparents are from China. They instilled in him a deep love for their home country and taught him the traditional way of writing the ancient script of our people. My father loved it so much he opened this shop to share that knowledge. He taught classes in here on Saturdays."

"And the barber shop?"

"That's not a barber shop. In China it is custom for little boys to have their hair cut when they reach one year of age. Then their hair is made into a writing brush that is given to them when they come of legal age. My father kept this room so that he could do everything in the shop for the families. When my mother died three years ago this place became his life."

"Ma'am-" Mac began, beckoning an officer to join them as he did so.

"Please, my name is Angie."

"Angie, would you please accompany my officer to the station. We have some more questions for you." Mac would wait until later to have the girl identify the body.

Watching her leave he wondered at the changes that were about to take place in this young woman's life. He felt for her, knowing how it was to suddenly lose a loved one and have no one else. As soon as that thought entered his mind he dismissed it and looked toward the woman with the head full of curly hair who was still taking pictures of the crime scene. He might have lost a loved one but he still had family.

Stella looked up from her camera to see Mac staring at her, something she had caught him at more and more lately. She was not ready to ask him about it. "Mac? Are you finished? I am and would like to take the evidence to the lab and see what we can learn that we have not learned here."

"I'm done. Let's go. I want to be there to tell Angie about her father anyway."

**XXX**

**Should I keep going? This is my first case-fic so I'm not really sure how this thing will come across. I know it starts off kinda odd but I'm going somewhere with it I promise. Alerts and favourites are nice but reviews are love!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And for our next chapter we are getting into more detail. Much of what you read is correct, some of it I've taken liberties with but it's still rooted in fact.**

XXX

At the station Mac and Stella spoke to Angie after the tragic confirmation that the victim was indeed her father, Jin Lee. It had been sad indeed watching Angie as she leant down and kissed her fathers forehead and said her goodbyes to her last family member. Leaving Sid to begin the autopsy and bringing Angie into an interview room Mac and Stella began to get the usual information from her.

"What time did your father usually close up?" asked Mac, trying to place where he had seen this young woman before.

"He usually closed at 9 but would stay in the shop cleaning and doing the accounts until about 10. Then he'd come home, have tea and go to bed."

"And where have you been this evening?"

"I volunteer at the clinic across the street. I was supposed to go to work but we had someone come in with a partially severed arm and did not get away until I got the phone call from the police."

"Where do you work?" Asked Stella.

"I'm a cocktail waitress at Cozy's Jazz Bar."

Surprised, Mac and Stella looked at each other. Finally Stella turned her gaze from Mac to ask "And how long have you worked there?"

"Just three weeks. I'm studying Nursing at NYU and got a job there part time to earn a bit extra money."

Finally Mac came back to the conversation. "Stella, a word." Then he abruptly left the room.

Following him out Stella asked "Mac, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to excuse myself from the case."

"Why? Have you ever met her?"

Mac ran his hand through his hair. "I'm connected to the case Stella. Angie is a waitress where I play. No, I've never met her but I'm still connected. I want to be above board on this."

"Mac, c'mon you play at Cozy's once a week! She's only been there for three weeks and you've never met her. IAB would be stretching things to have issues with you on this one." Stella's voice rose in frustration. "When I was the victim you made _sure_ you were the one investigating the case. There is a hell of a lot more connection with you and me than with you and a cocktail waitress who happens to have been working for only three weeks at the club where you play once a week."

"That was different Stella. You know that." His voice was hard, and his hands clenched into tight fists. "You were hurt and I wanted to know what happened and to be sure that it would not happen again. When I heard that call over the radio and recognized your address my heart stopped. 'Officer involved, shots fired.' I had already lost –" Mac abruptly broke off. If he wasn't careful he'd say something he could not take back. After a moment he heaved a sigh of frustration. "You're right. I'm being overly cautious. I'm going to go run the evidence. Have Flack get a car to take Angie home and join me when you can."

"Sure." Stella agreed but grabbed his hand as he started to turn away, causing him to look at her in confusion. She returned his look, as if searching his face for something, running her thumb across his knuckles absently. Finally, just after too long had passed she released his hand and gaze, herself turning to walk into the room behind. Mac watched her close the door behind her then headed to the 35th floor.

Arriving at the lab he found Adam and Danny flying paper airplanes. Again.

"Danny! Adam!" He was not pleased. "Do you have nothing to do?"

"Aww, c'mon boss. We were just taking a break. After that treasure hunting case Adam 'n I have been-"

"Take your breaks in the break room Danny. And Adam, I thought we've been through this before." Mac was brusque, still somewhat upset at his tenuous connection to the case.

"S-s-sorry boss. I-I'll get back to work now. You need anything?"

"Yes. The evidence on the alley case ought to be at your station. I need to know what was on the floor of the store and what was on the vic's hands. Danny, you're on the paper and the print. Let me know what you find. I'll be at autopsy. Tell Stella to meet me there."

"Can do." Mac did not acknowledge Danny as he returned to the elevators. Those two were good CSI's but got themselves in trouble when they had nothing to do. When they were together and bored bad things tended to happen. At least they had not set the lab on fire this time. Mac couldn't stop the slight smile that lifted his lips at the thought of that incident. He stepped off the elevator in a much lighter mood than when he had gotten on.

Stella was already in autopsy and met him with a grin. "That's a happy look."

"Danny and Adam. Just paper airplanes this time. How'd you beat me here? I told you to meet me in the lab."

"You like details of death before you look at evidence. After how many years of working together you're still surprised when I can read you like I do? C'mon Mac. I know you better than I know anyone else." She gave him a saucy smile.

They were interrupted by a throat clearing, followed by an amused voice. "If you two don't mind, I do have other things to do besides wait for you two to stand there and finish flirting."

"Funny Sid. And you're just jealous that I'm flirting with Mac and not you."

Mac was slightly uncomfortable and swiftly drew their attention to the body on the table. "What've you got? Cause of death as obvious as it seems?"

"Yes sir." The ME clicked his glasses onto his nose. "Someone stabbed out vic here in the temple with something wooden. It would've taken a lot of force. Death would have been instantaneous."

He positioned a lens above the wound. "The wound is deep; three inches. And whatever caused it was tapered and blunted at the end. I was able to make a cast of the wound." He produced a blue object, at the top it was about the circumference of a quarter, gently sloping down to about the circumference of a pencil, only rounded at the end. "I also pulled these out of the wound." He handed Mac a clear dish.

"Wood splinters? And hairs?"

"I'm not paid to guess."

"Always helpful. Anything else?"

"No. Other than the unnecessary hole in his head our man here is completely healthy. Not even signs of a struggle."

"He might have known his killer."

Sid looked at them over his glasses.

"You're not paid to guess. We know." Mac couldn't help but get slightly annoyed at the ME on occasion. "Go ahead and release the body to the daughter if you're done. Stella and I are going to get going on these."

"Thanks Sid!" Stella called out as they left. Sid couldn't help but smile as he overheard the light bickering of the two as they walked away.

"Ya know Mac" she was saying "it wouldn't kill you to play along with Sid once in a while."

"Stella! I don't have time…."

---

Arriving again at the lab Mac took the hairs and wood while Stella claimed the folded paper bird that the man had been clutching.

The bird was red and very tiny; about a centimeter from gracefully curved wing tip to gracefully curved wing tip. Its tail stood up straight and its head was just a tiny fold across from that. Stella examined the bird but there was nothing on it that she could see. She began to unfold it and couldn't help but feel as if she were harming something sacred. Once unfolded the paper proved to be a smaller version of the ones Mac had found at the entrance to the alley. It was unmarred but for the lines that had created the bird.

Going to her desk she opened up the internet and began searching. Her initial guess at the scene was correct; it was indeed a crane. Her research showed her that Asian cultures had developed paper folding into an art and over time the Japanese had become the most well known for their forms. The crane however, no one culture could put a claim to. Clicking on a link she came across a legend that explained the significance of the paper crane.

_Long ago in ancient China an innkeeper and his wife had fallen on hard times. The Emperor was creating new roads and the road that their inn was on had fallen into disuse. It had been many months since they had had a guest for even one night. One day an old man came to the door and asked for something to eat. Sadly he explained that he was poor and had no money to pay them with but that he was willing to work for his meal. The innkeeper and his wife were so happy to see someone that they fed him their best food out of sheer joy. They kindly told him that they did not require payment. The old man thanked them humbly and left, leaving on the table a folded paper crane. _

_The next day the grocer came to the inn with his weekly delivery and noticed the paper crane. He gasped as the crane began to dance on the table._

"_What magic is this?" The man asked. The innkeeper and his wife had no answer but stood in amazement with the grocer as they watched the crane together. _

_The grocer left soon after and told everyone he met about the dancing crane at the small inn. People began to come to see the wonder for themselves and many would stay for a meal. Soon, the inn was prosperous again. _

_One day, one-thousand days after the old man had first visited them, the crane stopped dancing. But by that time the inn was famous and the innkeeper and his wife lived in comfort for the rest of their days._

_It is said that a person who folds one-thousand paper cranes will be granted a wish. Often the cranes are folded using a red paper because red is a lucky colour to the Chinese people._

Stella found the story and information that followed it interesting. Had the man been working on folding one-thousand paper cranes? What number was this one? What was his wish?

Clicking on another link she found the instructions on folding a crane. Pulling out a piece of paper and cutting it to the required size she began to fold. It was harder than she thought. Five attempts later she had figured it out and had a respectable looking crane before her. Figuring it took her one minute to fold the crane she guessed and cut the time in half for someone who was experienced in the art. But in truth she really had no idea how long it would take the man. Five hundred minutes to fold one-thousand cranes. Roughly eight hours. And that was without stopping. The reality was that it probably took longer than thirty seconds meaning eight hours was a conservative estimate.

Picking up her best crane and the dismantled one from the scene she made her way into the lab.

"Wattcha got Danny?" she approached the blond bent over the microscope, peering at a sheet of paper similar in make, though larger in size to the one the red crane had been made of.

"Rice paper. With a shoe print on it and something in the print." He moved aside to allow Stella to look. Sure enough, in the print was a sort of gritty residue.

"Know what it is?"

"Not yet. I'm running it now. It seems to be a man's shoe from the size. The paper is rice paper, commonly used in Asian countries for various things."

"Compare it to this," she handed Danny the smaller, red sheet, "and let me know what you find."

"Alrighty."

Next on her rounds was Adam, who was conversing with Mac.

"Anything?" She asked as she came near.

Pulling his pen from behind his ear and gesturing with it Adam pointed at the screen before him. "The stain on the vic's hands is ink. Typical stuff as would be found in an ink pen. The stuff on the floor is also ink but with an unusual additive." He pointed at a specific area of the screen this time.

"Squid ink?"

"Squid ink. And Mac found traces of that same ink in the hairs that came off the victim."

"It appears that the murder weapon was a writing brush." Mac informed Stella, showing her a picture of a brush that had a handle identical to the cast Sid had made of the wound track. "The wood splinters are actually bamboo. The hairs are human. We're running DNA on the hairs right now."

"Human hair. Remember the salon chair in the back room of the store? Could the guy have been killed by one of his clients? And I didn't realize bamboo was that hard."

"According to the Janka hardness test certain bamboos are harder than Ash. Ash being a common hardwood here in America." Mac's phone went off as he finished his explanation. "Taylor." A moment's silence as his brow furrowed. "Ok, we'll be right there."

Hanging up he looked at Stella. "We've got another body. In the same alley."

XXX

**Hope you're still enjoying! And thanks for the reviews from the first chapter! I think it's the most reviews I've gotten for the first chapter of a story! I hope I'm still living up to expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I've got a rather detailed A/N so I'll put it at the end so you can get right to this...**

XXX

"Any connection other than location?" came Stella's inquiry.

"Not yet."

"Give it to Danny and Hawkes. We still have evidence to run."

Sensing what was about to happen, Adam slipped quietly away. The lab co-heads were both stubborn people and their fights could be epic. He did not want to be in the crossfire if things got bad.

"Stell-"

"Mac!" She was clearly frustrated with the man. "We still have prints to go through and DNA ought to be in in a few hours not to mention the other evidence that's waiting to be processed. And we need to talk to Flack's witnesses! Do you really need me to go through this?"

"Stella! There is a body. In the same alley that we found a body in eight hours ago! Chances are that they are connected. Besides, if our new body is connected to the man in the morgue and we get a case Danny and Hawkes'll be tied up with a case that already has two detectives on it. I might need them elsewhere"

Stella was getting angry. For Mac to be careful was not unusual but this ridiculous, even for him. What the hell was going on inside his head? She desperately wished she could ask him but now was not the time. Taking a deep breath she resisted the urge to shout. "Assign Danny and Hawes the case. You and I can stay here and run the evidence we have and work with them if the case turns out to be connected as it very well might be. If another case comes up with no connections to this one you and I can take over what they've got and reassign them to the new case." Sensing she had said enough she quieted and waited for Mac to think through what she had just said.

Finally a weary sigh. "You're right. Send Danny and Hawkes."

"Mac." The look on his face broke her resolve to ask him later to explain why he was acting differently. He looked momentarily beaten and she did not want to convince him by wearing him down. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just enough to let him know that she was there. That he was connected. Her voice was gentle this time. "What's going on?"

He refused to meet her eyes. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Bull. You're a careful man but lately you've been more careful than I've ever seen you. What's happened?

He finally met her gaze and opened his mouth to answer when Hawes came in.

"I heard we've got another body."

Stella could not miss the look of relief that washed over the former Marine's face at the interruption.

Giving Mac one more squeeze to let him know that they would finish this later Stella turned to the man who had just joined them. "Yes Sheldon. In the same alley that Mac and I found our latest victim. For now we are going to assume that they are not connected until the evidence tells us otherwise. Take Danny to the scene and start processing. If anything connects your vic to ours call us as soon as you know."

"Will do." Hawkes turned smartly and headed to collect his kit and Danny.

"Mac. You and I need to go talk to Flack's one witness, a nurse who works at the clinic next to the alley."

"Is she here?" His voice and posture betrayed nothing of what had passed between them only moments before.

"She should be."

"Give me a moment to start running the DNA and I'll join you."

"I can wait. I'll start running the fingerprints while I do." If he would not mention it, neither would she.

Ten minutes later found both detectives headed for the elevator and ultimately interrogation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss..?" Mac, ever courteous apologized to the tired looking woman sitting at the table.

"Oh, you can call me Sophia. And it's ok. Things were busy tonight so I welcome the chance to get off my feet and not have the pressure to do anything. Was the man who was killed really Angie's dad?"

"Yes. Did you know him?" Stella asked.

"Wow. Poor girl. She's had a rough time of it lately. Her mom died a while back then just a few weeks ago she broke up with her boyfriend. They had been dating for a while but I really don't know how long. And no I didn't know her dad but I had seen him around, his shop was across the street and he'd come in once to get some first aid supplies. He had cut his hand."

"When was this?" Stella continued her line of questioning.

"Months ago. It was really small, didn't need anything but a butterfly bandage. I heard him telling another nurse that he had cut it while cutting a child's hair."

"What can you tell us about Angie's breakup?" Stella asked.

"I don't think it was particularly bad. I mean she was a bit sad at first, but that happened about a month ago and lately she seemed to be getting back to her old self. I personally think there was another guy coming into the picture but she denied it."

"Do you know her boyfriends name?" Stella continued her line of questioning.

"Dave…Dan…? Something like that. I know he worked at the florist next door, sometimes he'd make deliveries and whenever he did he'd bring her something small too. He was really into her but Angie didn't seem to be completely into him. I mean, she liked him but she wasn't sure how permanent she wanted to make it with him. Not much I guess since she did break it off."

"How did he seem after the break up?"

"I'm sure he was upset." Sophia stopped when she realized what the curly-haired detective was thinking. "Listen, he was upset yes, but I don't think he'd do anything. I mean, he's a florist! He came in once to make a delivery and tried to talk to Angie but not like he was trying to do it to get her back. More just trying to see how she was doing. And why would he kill her father over something Angie did? Her father had nothing to do with the break up."

"You yourself said that you did not know the situation or the boyfriend that well." Stella opined.

"Can you tell us what you heard tonight?" Mac cut in.

"Well, about 9 o'clock I was taking my break and headed over to the supermarket for something to eat and when I was walking back I heard two voices in the alley. A man and a woman. The woman asked the man something about 'Why did you make her do it?' and the man answered 'It's for her own good, you know he can't support her.' That's all I heard, they weren't yelling or anything, just loud enough for me to hear what they were saying. I didn't hear anything after that because I went back into the clinic. After that, things got kinda crazy; we had a man come in with a partially severed arm. Poor Angie did not even have time to call the place she worked to tell them she'd not be able to make it."

"Did you see the speakers?" Mac asked.

"No. It was dark and I was in a hurry to get back to work."

"Can you think of anything else?" Stella asked when it was clear that Sophia was done.

"No. I'm really sorry."

"Ok. We're done here then. If you think of anything please call Detective Flack. He's the man who brought you in." Mac was brusque, wanting to get back to the case since their witness did not seem all too helpful. Sophia nodded, eyes lighting up at the mention of Flack. Clearly the idea of contacting the handsome blue-eyed detective was appealing to her.

Seeing themselves out of the room Mac turned to Stella and asked "You think the murder had something to do with the break-up?"

"Not sure. I wanna talk to the ex first. Sophia said it seems that the break-up was all Angie. But what if her father was behind it? I want to talk to Angie too about the break up. Maybe she can shed some light on it. The conversation in the alley could be taken several ways but in light of the break-up maybe its connected. But she heard a man and a woman..." Stella trailed off.

"Well, find out who the boyfriend was and talk to him. Then have another talk with Angie and see what she says."

"Ok. I'll check my evidence and have Flack get on the ex-boyfriend."

Back in the lab Stella's fingerprints had come up bust; no match to anyone in the system. Mac was still waiting on the DNA which would still need a few more hours. He turned his attention to the trace in the shoe print while Stella went to her office to call Flack and have him arrange a meeting with the boyfriend. Getting off the phone with Flack and thinking about the ex-boyfriend she allowed her mind a few brief moments to wander as her gaze roamed the lab through the windows of her office. Her eyes fell on the dark-haired man in trace. She had been attracted to Mac for several years now but was unwilling to start anything with him. He was, despite all appearances, a fragile man when it came to interpersonal relationships. She knew that she was his closest friend and often wished for more. But knowing his romantic history she was hesitant. For his sake. Looking at her hands she realized that as she had been musing she had unthinkingly folded a paper crane. It wasn't perfect but it was passable. Nine-hundred ninety-eight to go she thought. No question what her wish would be.

Returning her thoughts and gaze to Mac she noticed that his demeanor had changed. Obviously he had found something. She rose from her chair and went to join him.

"What've you got?" she asked as she walked into the room.

Mac looked up, brow furrowed. "Didn't Sophia say that Angie's ex was a florist?"

"Yes. She said that he works at the florist next door to the clinic."

"The trace Danny found in the footprint comes back with a high concentration of humus and other kinds of fertilizer."

"The killer could have a garden."

"True. But this is stuff only for commercial use." Mac pointed at the computer screen nearby which contained a specific read-out of the analysis of the trace. Underneath were the names of several types of fertilizer and in an adjacent screen she could see sales specifics about the fertilizers.

"Everything's connected." She smiled. Mac just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon Mac. After more than ten years of working with you I've picked up on more than a few of your thoughts. I'll add this to the list of things to ask the boyfriend when he comes in." Stella pulled out her phone, which had begun to ring. Checking the caller ID she said "It's Flack. Hopefully he's about to get me something about our boyfriend."

"Yeh Flack." She answered. She was silent for a few moments and her eyes widened.

"Flack, I'm with Mac. I'm going to put you on speaker phone. I want you to say that again."

Flacks thickly-accented voice came over the speaker. "So I come down to the florist to get some more information on the boyfriend. Danny and Hawkes are still here processing the latest body. Turns out he works at the florist next to the alley in which he was found. The vic's name is Danny Sutz. Danny Sutz is the man whom I came down to talk to. Problem is, he's been dead a little over ten hours."

XXX

**Several things.**

**1. I'm thinking I might wanna Beta for this. Mostly to prod me along and to catch things. If you are interested this is the only way I"ll consider your offer: Take any of the first three chapters of this story and do your thing. Then email it to me. Do not send as a FF message. I'll make sure the link to email me is working in my profile. Submissions will not be considered if received after August 15th.**

**2. Ummm...(blushes)...I kinda have a not-so-rated-T story in mind. Rated _very_ M actually. And yes 'twill be Smacked. I'm not sure if I wanna post it (I don't wanna offend my loyal readers). Would my loyal readers be offended if I put it out there? Lemme know if you're interested.**

**3. You might start seeing _In Plain Sight Stories_**** from me eventually, just to let you know. I know the email notifications give you the basics, I just wanted to give those of you who have me on alert a heads up.**

**4. Last thing: we are in August! That means that a new CSI season starts NEXT MONTH!!! Squeeeeeee!!!!**


End file.
